


Mistletoe, mistletoe above the door...

by janetimothyfreeman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, John Loves Sherlock, Johnlock Trope Challenge, M/M, Mistletoe, Sherlock Experiments on John, Sherlock is oblivious, minor mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>("...Tell me who John Watson loves. Now!"<br/>"Sherlock, you're a drama queen, not snow white's one! And this doesn't even rhyme!"<br/>*Sherlock shrugs*)</p><p>Dilated pupils.<br/>Flushed cheekbones.<br/>Difficulty of speaking.<br/>Sweat.</p><p>"John fell in love with someone in this room. Interesting. But who?"</p><p>A mistletoe experiment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe, mistletoe above the door...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys!
> 
> Sorry about the prank above! haha I love Snow White! \o/
> 
> Well, this is the day 15 prompt of the Johnlock Trope Challenge: Mistletoe. http://johnlocktropechallenge.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Keep in mind that english is not my first language, 'kay?
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Jane.
> 
> EDIT: Shit, I forgot about Thanksgiving being an american thing, SO SORRY, guys!! I'll change it NOW! \o/

_(London, november)_

_Dilated pupils._

_Flushed cheekbones._

_Difficulty of speaking._

_Sweat._

The first time Sherlock noticed these signals on John, they were in the flat, having dinner with all their friends (as John insisted on calling them): Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, Molly and, to his total displeasure, _Mycroft_.

If they were on a case, Sherlock would’ve never minded it (because it was a normal reaction: _"the blood pumping through your veins, just the two of us against the rest of World"_ stuff), but this was a calm and (almost) peaceful dinner. No reason to that reaction at all!

Sherlock was very much intrigued about it, since he already knew what that reaction was: love. He’d seen the feeling before, since 90% of the “newest” cases were a matter of passion, of what people called love.

The detective also noticed John looking around the room, specially at him (Sherlock was the cleverer one there), trying to hide his feelings and seeing if anyone else was wary. The final proof!

_John fell in love with someone in this room. Interesting. But who?_

* * *

_(London, december)_

Sherlock thought for days straight about how to discover who was John’s favorite and, since it was almost Christmas, a Mistletoe-plot would be very useful.

 _Plus_ , he said to himself, _Mrs. Hudson likes this kind of decoration and will put it this year without asking. What I need to do is put him and all the suspects, one by one, under that plant and see what happens._

On Christmas day, Sherlock stayed beside the window, playing his violin while watching the street. Whenever someone showed up, he asked John to do something downstairs. Since the mistletoe was on the top of their flat's front door, it was a matter of minutes to he and another person be standing under it.

First, it was Mrs. Hudson. She and John laughed, but the doctor only gave her a kiss on the cheek. WRONG!

Second, it was Molly Hooper. Because of miscalculation, Molly passed by the door before John. However, the doctor didn’t show any of the reactions Sherlock had observed before. WRONG!

Third and forth: Mycroft and Greg. John loved to be a cupid and he knew about Sherlock’s brother crush (it was plain as day: everyone could notice it), so he waited until Greg and Mycroft were aligned under the mistletoe and jumped out of it, leaving the other men no choice but kiss.

_Ugh. This is gross, Mycroft!_

They had dinner and nice talk, but all Sherlock could think was about John’s reaction. Was he wrong? Well, it wouldn’t be the first time… It was so damn frustrating!

“And this is the last guess. Phew!” John said, closing the door. “Sherlock, are you fine? I mean, well, you seemed a… bit off today.”

The detective looked at him to give some monosyllabic response, but what he saw stopped him.

_Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth._

It couldn’t be. Could it?

Raising from the sofa where he was sitting, Sherlock went straight to where John was standing (fortunately, under the mistletoe).

“Wait! Sherlock, do-don’t come so close-”

“Hey, John”, he called, seeing John’s cheekbone turning beet red, “we are under the mistletoe. It’s traditional, I think? May I… kiss you?”

John blinked at him for a moment, then grabbed his shirt. “How long do you know?”

Sherlock only smiled and leaned forward. “Since dinner last month.”

John grinned and closed his eyes. “So I suceeded to deceive you all this time, hm?”

“Do shut up.”

“Make me.”

Sherlock was very glad to comply.


End file.
